


A Poem For Bee

by Tarvok



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as a request for someone very important to me. I'm going to read it to him soon. :)</p>
<p>I used to write a lot of poems (it was my main "thing" long ago), but it's been a while. I'm dusting off my stanzas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Poem For Bee

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request for someone very important to me. I'm going to read it to him soon. :)
> 
> I used to write a lot of poems (it was my main "thing" long ago), but it's been a while. I'm dusting off my stanzas.

A Poem For Bee  
By Tarvok

 

You asked me to write you a poem

not knowing how long it's been

since I picked up a pen to write something

with my soul in it.

 

This is literal

as you are my soul

the wind beneath my wings

the air in my lungs.

 

I drown in your eyes

I see them in my sleep

I gasp in air at the sound of your voice

I no longer see my own death as a thing to be feared

but something to want desperately

in your arms.

 

So I wrote you this corny poem

at your request

because when you love someone

you do the things you fear

because they love you

and that means all the world.

 


End file.
